Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 May 2016
03:43 I wanna stab someone 03:43 versy stab him 03:43 gdi nyan 03:43 Lol 03:43 oh, you're able to resummon with 2 tickets? 03:43 Yea 03:43 I got a Bestalg and Kulyuk 03:43 I resummon Bestalg and got a second Kulyuk 03:43 nice, now hopefully they make an amazing 12 gem resummon gate 03:43 .... 03:43 alice 03:43 get 03:44 out 03:44 T^T 03:44 should've kept bestalg honestly 03:44 he's pretty good 03:44 * Adrastia pats versy 03:44 screw luck 03:44 screw gimu 03:44 screw this game 03:44 I would like a griffin 03:44 Tbh I don't have any regrets for not keeping Bestalg 03:44 He's kool 03:44 Good with Krantz or smthing 03:45 I use him as offensive colo lead 03:45 I researched them, and I think I already have other units to fill in their role 03:45 but consume more slots 03:45 kek 03:45 Well 03:45 also using generic teams is boring 03:45 so I cleared Tilith EX using Kyle (Y) 03:45 Bestalg is pretty good for Colos 03:45 his LS is pretty nice tho because there's a lot of earth in colo 03:45 * Verses333 sobs in the corner 03:45 and then eze and ravenna 03:45 verse 03:45 But then when Mifune OE comes 03:45 I got Lala (Y) 03:45 Bestalg will be history fast enough 03:46 but his imps are trash 03:46 .-. 03:46 * Adrastia pats versy 03:46 in my FL 03:46 .... 03:46 * Verses333 whack mich 03:46 screw gimu imma stay with alim 03:46 so verse 03:46 how many gems you got in JP? 03:47 now? in alt or main? 03:47 03:47 Oh boy 03:47 Wendigo 03:47 leel 03:47 whatever you use 03:47 welp 03:47 157 03:47 just used it to expand unit slot 03:47 157.......!? 03:47 >157 03:47 so pingu 03:47 ^ 03:47 wad .-. 03:47 international pingu 03:48 yap is way more pingu than me 03:48 at least versys got money .___. 03:48 hm 03:48 yap have way more -3- 03:48 I'll just use the anniversary gems to expand slots 03:48 lel 03:48 Here Verses https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UvmCDZNSoY 03:49 .-. 03:49 * Verses333 pets nyan 03:49 time to get the gem from MT 03:49 atleast let me be better at one game at one point t^T 03:49 give it to me too versy i want it 03:50 * Verses333 pets adra 03:50 03:50 petting adra reminds me of this 03:50 verse 03:50 play Neko Atsume (Y) 03:50 nya (heart) 03:50 http://i.imgur.com/mxyFztz.jpg 03:50 well no verne for me... at least i got siruis 03:50 no more slot in phone lelelel 03:50 Also in my JP account, I have 2 Vernes 03:50 >siruis 03:51 3 vernes :3 03:51 ............ 03:51 not gonna lie 03:51 7 friggin cyrus 03:51 1 kulyuk .-. 03:51 im F2P TT__TT 03:51 ^ 03:51 Me too 03:51 I only first heard of neko atsume because I was talking to a friend about taka no tsume and he thought that's what I meant 03:51 I'm f2P too (y) 03:51 lucky bast..... 03:52 lucky bastion? 03:52 life its not fair TT__TT 03:52 lucky bastille 03:52 mate 03:52 Don't worry 03:52 if life is fair 03:52 I used to summon 5 Yujehs before. 03:53 I said UNFAIR, not FUN FAIR 03:53 none of use will be divided by country ang language 03:54 hi 03:54 hello 03:54 i dont have ANY unit from the last 3 batchs 03:54 at least I have Sirius 03:54 same 03:54 which is all that matters 03:54 kek 03:54 hm 03:54 I should get Sirius in JP 03:55 I need Krantz ;~; 03:55 I only have him on my alt 03:55 i have 2 krantz :3 03:55 is his OE a desirable leader or just a sub? 03:55 both 03:55 both 03:55 What are the last three batchrs? 03:55 alright, that might be ok then 03:56 Meirith, cluck cluck and bariura 03:56 founders of meirith, loyal followers and bariura 03:56 OG Meirith sux (n) 03:56 ..... 03:56 tru 03:56 > OG 03:56 not a single good unit in that batch 03:56 sirius (? 03:57 My newest RS unit was Isterio 03:57 das it lol 03:57 fun fact: 03:57 i like my berdette (recently summon her ) 03:57 my latest summon in JP 03:57 Berdette is really good 03:57 windows BF always freezes when you enter your first quest of the day 03:57 funner fact: 03:57 is Mizlelca the Arena Queen (Y) 03:57 She and Gazia, Mikael and Silas 03:57 I always forget this, so I just wasted half my energy 03:57 Pairs well with Mifune OE 03:58 Dog plz 03:58 Mifune only serves his lady Mizelca 03:58 lel 03:58 NOOT NOOOT 03:59 meanwhile, in JP colos the teams are : x4 OE mifunes and 1 mizelka 03:59 literally I have to do some low energy quest first and have it freeze there so I can actually do what I want to do 03:59 Some are 4 OE Mifune and Magress 03:59 not really dog 03:59 i play on wind 04:00 doesn't happen to you, huh 04:00 happens to me every single day 04:00 my first sometimes freeze, but it starts to work 2 mins later 04:00 but recently stop freezing my first quest 04:01 well, one of these days I'm going to switch to an android emulator 04:01 i dont like blue stack xd 04:01 I prefer Win10 than any other Emulator 04:01 the sub generally uses droid4x 04:01 No crappy emulator start up time 04:01 man its 12am and its raining heavily outside ._. 04:02 And I can see effects (Y) 04:02 lol yap 04:02 its raining now? 04:02 for me it's 12pm and raining heavily 04:02 wait it just stopped 04:02 uhhhhhhhhhh 04:02 dog pls 04:02 9 AM and Soon™ 04:02 stupid squall go back to ff8 (n) 04:03 * Adrastia pokes versy 04:03 IT STARTED AGAIN 04:03 omg, it's raining here too T_T 04:03 and its gone 04:04 I have to walk really far soon and I don't have an umbrella .-. 04:04 Why no umbrella ._. 04:05 well I was only staying here for a week and I needed to pack light 04:05 It's ok Dog 04:05 I hope you have a frying pan (Y) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oawUi9s3ENE 04:05 I don't even need to click that 04:06 don't know if you understand the concept of packing light 04:06 Quick question guys. For that do damage for first 2 turns, does that reset every round? 04:06 You packed too light 04:06 For spheres* 04:06 yes 04:06 every battle resets, that is 04:07 YUUS Krantz OE 04:07 yay 04:07 Sweet thanks 04:08 oh hallo 04:09 what if ensa-taya OE has atk down 04:09 on BB, that is 04:10 no diffrence 04:10 just another debuff 04:10 I mean, sure you can just take another unit to give it to her but still 04:10 ?? 04:10 guaranteed atk down 2stronk 04:11 mfw enemy Atro's normal attack = AoE proc'd 04:12 hallo 04:15 why whenever i say something i kill the chat 04:18 i want to ask about potk 04:18 i thought you said you killed a cat 04:18 ask snow 04:18 i wont want to kill a cat >w< 04:18 hes no here 04:19 about that rookie recruiter 04:19 it says 40 bonus lazuli 04:19 what does that mean?? 04:19 i dont know 04:19 i summoned 04:19 but i never got it 04:20 ok 04:20 It cost ten but is usally 50. 04:20 thanks 04:20 50-10=40 04:20 It's gimu logic. 04:20 ok 04:21 oh wait so thats what it meant? 04:21 lost in translation maybe 04:21 lol 04:21 Probs. 04:21 owwh 04:22 theres 2melinas in the lounge again... 04:26 welp 04:26 i did that rookie recruiter 04:26 got 3 4* 04:26 and asclepius 04:27 lol 04:51 well played mate 04:52 I'm gonna farm Mirfah until he drops now 04:53 good luck 05:08 I've finally got 10 Shadow Gems 05:08 Yusssss 05:12 Also lol I haven't beat Barion in RC6 yet 05:13 goodness 10 Shadow gems 05:20 I s Apollo good in PotK? 05:22 what does a boost to all parameters mean 05:23 It boosts HP, attack, defense, recovery 05:23 i see 05:26 Whoah such nub 05:26 what is mitigation and why is it helpful ? 05:26 IT makes you take half damage. 05:27 I think that should be self explanitory why it's good. 05:27 reduce incoming damage 05:30 i know dolk has a 50% dmg reduction but the evolutions of ice keep corpora cuts dmg in half but has less extra bonuses to his bb and sbb than dolk. does this mean that ice keep in its final for is just not as good as dolk 05:30 sup, everybody 05:30 *form 05:33 i was too lazy to do FH 05:35 Yo DJ, same here 05:36 I didn't find out about FH until yesterday, but judging by the fact I'm already looking at HR+3 and getting close to +4, despite not gemming, I'm assumin gmany other people didn't know about it either. 05:37 No, there just might not be many people on. 05:37 They went off to play better games. :C 05:39 You know what I find depressing and sad, is that I found out not too long ago I got the reward for logging in over 800 times, which is over two years... and I still haven't much clue what I'm doing when building a party. >.> Or anything, for that matter. 05:40 k3k 05:40 Might be time to learn. I know how to tel which units are better than other units, but I have yet to master putting together a cohesive team without posting on Reddit or something. 05:41 Maybe they are just too bored 05:42 Frontier Hunter is too easy. Create party, run to Terminus and beat it, ensure you've got all the rewards you can, and then take one of two routes. Route 1: constantly refine team for best score while running end. Route 2: just say "forget it" and autobattle while running end. 05:44 Well not everyone interested in alternative dialogue indeed 05:46 Now everyone is worried about getting those eight stars. Oh, excuse me, Omni stars. Which makes you wonder what they'll call the inevitable 9* units. Super-Omni? Ultra-Omni? Omega? 05:47 Alpha 05:47 lel 05:54 Not to be confused with the unit. 05:54 Who will be the first Alpha* 05:54 * Deserthackabilly runs 05:54 Or you know, OE2*. 05:54 Represented with two prisms. 06:02 Vargas 06:02 kek 06:03 No no no. 06:03 Alpha will. 06:03 boi 06:03 And the rarity will be called Alpha. 06:03 * Deserthackabilly runs 06:08 TBH I think OE is IT 06:08 yooo 06:08 Is Ciara still a good leader for FH? 06:09 No, she's crap. 06:09 * Deserthackabilly runs 06:09 >:U 06:09 but seriously, though 06:09 eh, soso. 06:10 I use her and krantz for those Element buffs 06:10 she's ok with the whole giving 4 elements for stuff 06:10 cool, i did that alot too pre getting shida 06:11 FH Summon? 06:11 More like Shida Summon 06:11 she's ok but for late game sutff she's pretty fragile so yea, keep that in mind 06:16 You can use pleb Krantz while I can use Pingu Kaito. 06:16 * Deserthackabilly runs 06:29 >tfw i never evolved Nyami 06:32 Cyrus 2016 05 21